Change
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: [It's still alliefreelancer, just changed my pen name.] There's always that moment that hits you when you least expect it, bringing unexpected change along with it. Especially when it's involving your family, or at least someone who seems like it.
1. Here For You

**Here For You**

It had only been early this morning when Hauling had gone through the stargate. He had gone to the planet Hapano to visit old friends, as well as make a trade agreement between them Hapanian people and the Athosians. Teyla had been sparring with John when he interrupted them.

"Teyla, we must speak." Hauling said as he halted abruptly at the door of the gym. Both Teyla and John stopped and looked towards the Athosian man.

"Go," John said to Teyla, letting her know that he didn't mind if they stopped for a moment or two. Besides, he needed a break and for Hauling to just show up like that, meant it must be important.

John sat down on the floor and let his back rest on the wall. He tried his best to listen to what Hauling was saying, but they were on the other side of the room and Hauling was speaking quieter than usual. Must have something to do with the mainland, John thought to himself. Then he heard a small scream come from Teyla. She covered her mouth in either shock or fear. John wasn't quite sure. She turned away from Hauling and pulled away from him when he tried to reach for her. "We could not have known1" Hauling said loudly in an attempt to calm Teyla from whatever it was that was upsetting her.

John quickly stood and crossed the room straight for Teyla. He looked to Hauling for some kind of explanation, but received none. John wasn't quite sure what to do. Give Teyla the space that she had obviously wanted from Hauling, or pull her close to comfort him and comfort her. Fortunately Teyla had made that decision for herself. She stepped towards John, tears now running down her face, and rested her head on his chest. John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, rocking her back and fourth. He didn't say anything, knowing that it was unnecessary at the time. He looked to Hauling again, hoping he would explain something to him. John had never seen Teyla so upset like this.

"I am sorry Teyla. There is no one who could have ever thought this possible." Hauling said to Teyla then nodded to John respectfully, and then, just left. As quick as he came, he was gone.

"Teyla what's wrong?" John asked after a while, looking down to her intently.

She looked up to him with an expression he had never seen before. "I have to go," She said. He didn't question her for some unknown reason when she said this.

"I'm coming with you." Was all he said. Wherever it was she was going, he was not letting her go alone. He placed his hands onto her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He reached down and took her hand. "Then I guess we should get going." He saw a smile on her face form as she looked at him.

"They are friendly people John. We need not bring weapons." Teyla informed John as they quickly changed into more suitable clothing.

"Maybe we should consider…" John began.

"Do you not trust me?" Teyla asked John, her seriousness not hidden at all.

"Of course I do Teyla." John defended his reasoning and self. "I'm just saying that maybe it would be best if we brought something to defend ourselves, _should _something happen." John said.

Teyla stood there and looked at John. She knew he only wanted to look out for her. "Bring only a small weapon then." She said.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yes."

The stargate activated and Teyla and John turned towards each other. John stretched out his hand to her. She took it and a moment later they stepped through the stargate together.

When John and Teyla reached the small settlement, they were greeted by one of the Athosians who had stayed behind from Hauling's trip to Hapano. "This way Teyla," the Athosian guided the two of them, urgency filling her voice. The Athosian stopped at the entrance to a tent. "I will leave you alone, but I must warn you that she is not well."

"We understand," Teyla said in a quiet, shaky voice through her tears.

John pulled the flap to the tent open, which were much like the Athosian ones, from behind Teyla and let Teyla enter first, following her as she stepped through.

Teyla walked unusually slowly towards the bed. When she reached the bed on the other side of the tent, she fell down to her knees in front of the woman before her. "Nadia," she said in a quivery voice that John could barely hear. The woman lying on the bed slowly turned her head towards Teyla and opened her eyes.

John stood just behind Teyla, deciding that it was best for him to just keep his distance, but couldn't help but asking, "Teyla who…" But before he could finish Teyla replied, "My sister." Teyla brushed the woman's dark hair out of her face and took her hand. "Nadia- I- I'm so sorry." Teyla said to the woman, emotion filling her voice.

The woman looked to Teyla and smiled a small smile. "Don't be," she said in a weak, whispery voice. "You did nothing wrong." Teyla just forced a smile behind the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Teyla, look at me." Nadia said. "I want you to do something for me," she said looking at Teyla, but then to his surprise, John too. "

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"I…" her voice grew weak as she went on. "I want you to take care of her." She said her voice so quiet and soft, it was barely audible.

"Who?" Teyla asked.

"Isabelle." Nadia said using every strength she had left. After a few more deep, slow and weak breathes Nadia spoke, "Teyla… I love you," her words trailed off as they got softer and softer.

Teyla started shaking her head back and forth, as she realized what was happening. "No… no, no. Nadia!" Nadia's eyes closed slowly, but as they did, they looked relieved to be doing so. Teyla began crying aloud, running her hand over her sisters' soft skin, and through her hair. "Nadia," she whispered quietly. She was gone.

John quickly saw what was happening and bent down to the same level Teyla was sitting at, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him and letting her know he was there. "Nadia," Teyla cried in what was barely a whisper, her tears filling her eyes still.

"Sshh…" John said as he rested his head onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down just a little. "I'm here for you," he said then kissed the top of her hair. Even a small gesture like that was a risk and now wasn't the time to be getting into the definitions of their relationship. But it felt right. And her reaction was a lot more than he had even hoped for. Teyla pulled her arm up and wrapped it around his neck, her fingers entwined with his hair next to his ear. But still tears were running down her face. To be reunited with her sister after all these years and then to only have her die minutes later. "Who's Isabelle?"

TBC

I just kind of quit writing this fic for a while, but I assure you there will be more regular updates. Hopefully by Monday again. But I have to work on _Dreams, _my other fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Any input would be greatly appreciated.


	2. This Was Her

This Was Her

_He remembered that not more than two months ago he had honestly thought that he may never get to go home. He was going to die on Atlantis once the Wraith attack. When he had the chance to send a message, he did. It had taken him hours to actually come up with a message that was suitable. They were after all, going to be his last words ever heard on Earth at the time. Then he realized that there was only one person he should send it to. His sister, Jeannie._

* * *

It was settled. Rodney McKay was going for a three day trip to Earth. Of course it was almost four weeks when you considered how long it took to get back to Atlantis on the Daedalus. 

He already knew what his main priority had to be on his trip. On the first day he would take care of anything that needed to be done at the SGC. Then, the one thing he was dreading the most; going to see Jeannie. If he were to, no, not if. When he went to see her, it would be the first time he would have seen his sister in six years.

Something inside him had finally made him realize that no matter what. He had to see her. Because who knows, maybe tomorrow he'd die knowing that he never took his chance to see her.

Still as Rodney stepped through the stargate to Earth, he had absolutely no clue what he was even going to say to her once he saw her. 'Gee sorry Jeannie, I was to busy with my own life. What have you been up to though?' As much as he would like it to be that easy, he knew it wasn't. He couldn't show up after all this time and just be a moron again to her like he had in the past. If he really wanted her to forgive him, he knew he couldn't do something like that. Not again.

_**

* * *

"Thank-you! Oh please." Rodney complained sarcastically to himself. Of all the things to say to someone after you've pulled them over at a border crossing. "Thank-you," he said aloud again mocking the guard. After a long flight and now a seemingly even longer drive, Rodney was finally heading to see Jeannie. **_

He had managed to get her address while he was still at the SGC, and to his surprise, she had moved back to their hometown.

As he drove into town he looked around at the familiar town. "See they've done a lot with the place," Rodney thought to himself.

Rodney pulled into the driveway, checking down at the small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. "Well this is it," he said to himself before getting out. _I thought this was it, _he thought to himself. The house was standing alone on a fairly large property, an old faded barn further behind the house. The house was the house that he and Jeannie had grown up in. The front porch had been painted, as had the shutters and it seemed that work was still being done. The large house still had this 'home' sense to it despite the fact that he hadn't been to this place in about fifteen years.

Rodney hopped out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. He turned around as he heard a screen door creek open and slam slightly. "Rodney."

* * *

"Teyla?" John asked as he approached her hesitantly. Her sister had just died and she wanted some time to just be alone, which was completely understandable but she had been sitting there for over two hours and it was starting to snow and the weather was growing colder. 

John waited a moment longer before going right up to her, hoping for some sort of reply. Without a word, he sat down next to her. He looked around at the small enclosed area. It was dark out, but still the moonlight glistened on to piles of snow that surrounded them. He turned back to Teyla seeing her still jut sitting there, her expression on pose not changed. He leaned over and gently took one of her hands into his. A few minutes had passed when finally Teyla spoke, "Isabelle is her daughter." She said turning towards John, her face covered with emotion.

"Come here." John said opening his arms and pulling her in towards him. Teyla wrapped her arms around him, the warmth of his body filling her. She rested her head on him and couldn't help but think of just how glad she was to have him here. After a while John finally asked, "Where is she?"

Teyla looked up to him. "Back in the village still, why?" She said.

"Because I think it's time I took you home. Both of you." He said taking her hand again and standing up, not breaking eye contact with her. She looked up to him for a moment, and then decided it was best to follow him.

Teyla watched him lead her back towards the village. When they finally reached the small tent where Isabelle was, she froze. She just couldn't convince herself to move. But then she felt John's hand pulling her towards the opening and she went.

The tent was small, but still spacious. It was quite tall when you considered that John could stand upright and still have plenty of space above his head. Though they were not as tall as the Athosian tents, they were very similar. Tearing her attention away from the tent size, she turned it back towards John and to what or who was in this tent.

John approached the small wooden crib and looked inside, letting go of Teyla's hand. He bent over the crib and stretched his arms into it to pick up the small inhabitant of it. Teyla watched him as he did so and couldn't help but notice how natural that looked for him. Teyla stepped forwards so she was standing next to John and looked down at the person in his arms.

He held the baby with such care, careful not to wake it. "Isabelle," Teyla whispered to herself. She just had to say the name out-loud. Isabelle had a small cream colored blanket wrapped around her that only seemed to emphasize her emerald green eyes and dark brown hair as she woke. Teyla stretched out her finger and ran it across Isabelle's small nose and a small smile formed across Isabelle's face. This was Isabelle.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short but don't worry I have the long weekend coming up so the next chapter will be quite long and have a lot more John/Teyla. I'll explain more of who Isabelle is and bring in more of the characters. Possibly Elizabeth, not sure. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Come Away With Me

**Come Away With Me**

John dialed the last chevron and the wormhole came to life in the darkness of the night and he quickly punched in his IDC. They would come back tomorrow to Hapano to discuss the burial of Nadia. John knew that was going to be an issue, but he thought it would be best if they just left it alone for tonight. He looked over to Teyla and saw her standing there, just looking at the stargate. He held onto Isabella still, and Teyla held onto a small bag of things that had been given to them for the baby.

He continued to hold onto Isabella as he reached one his hands out to Teyla. Teyla turned and looked down to it, and seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking it. She looked up to John and met with his eyes, and they stayed like that in silence for a moment before John said, "Let's go home."

"Home," Teyla said quietly to herself so only she could hear. Suddenly, nowhere felt like home. She stepped through the stargate with John.

The stargate shut down behind them and she quickly noticed that they'd caught the attention of a few observers that were on the night shift tonight. John continued to walk out of the control room and took Teyla with him. She followed willingly, but didn't say a word.

They reached the infirmary, and saw Elizabeth as they approached it. "Teyla, John. Nice to have..." Her words trailed off as she noticed the third person whom John was holding. "Oh..." was all she could really manage at the time.

"I'll explain later," John said, saving Teyla from having to talk about something he knew all to well she was not ready to talk about yet. It was simply too soon.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to find Beckett for them, but was surprised to see him already walking up to the four of them. "Well Colonel, just who's this little one we have here?" Beckett asked as he noticed the baby.

"Her name's Isabelle. I'll explain it all later. For now we're just here for our quick check-up as usual." John said.

"Alright then, follow me." He said leading them to the infirmary.

No more than twenty minutes later, they were finished. "I'd like for the three of you to come back tomorrow morning, I just want to run over a few more things. And I see no reason to keep Isabelle here for the night, so I've had a small crib that you can use for her tonight sent to one of your rooms." Beckett explained.

"Thanks doc." John said as he got up. A moment later a nurse came into the room holding Isabelle in the same soft white blanket. John walked towards the nurse, and took Isabelle as she handed her to him.

Beckett was back in his office and the nurses had left the infirmary. John sat down next to Teyla on the bed, Isabelle still sound asleep in his strong, protective arms. Since they had gotten back Teyla had still not said much. John continued to hold Isabelle as he managed to stretch one arm away without waking her. He reached it out towards Teyla. "Come on," he said quietly. "Come with me." He said with a reassuring look as Teyla looked over at him.

With a silent nod, Teyla stood with John and followed him once again. They stopped at her room first, expecting to find the crib for Isabelle there. "Guess not," John said after he took a quick glance in the room. They immediately headed a little further down the hallway to his room. Most of the lights were off, and it was mainly the moonlight and small dim lamps here and there that lit the hall as they passed through it. They reached John's room and Teyla opened the door for him, so he didn't have to risk waking Isabelle. As soon as the door slid opened they saw the small crib sitting right next to the doorway.

The room was litenough simply bythe moonlight that was shining, but it was still dark where the crib was. For the first time, John handed Isabelle to Teyla. "Hold her for a minute," John said. He slowly and carefully passed the sleeping baby, who looked so calm, so peaceful, over to Teyla.

Teyla looked down to the tiny little person she had just been handed. Isabelle's white blanket was the softest blanket Teyla had ever felt and thought imaginable. Her small arms were lifted up just above by her head. When Teyla looked she noticed that Isabelle's nose reminded her so much of Nadia's; she definitely had Nadia's nose. Slowly, and cautiously Teyla lifted her finger to touch Isabelle's face. She brushed away the small little hairs to the side by Isabelle's forehead, and smiled at the site of how peaceful Isabelle looked all curled up in her arms.

Teyla tore her gaze from Isabelle and she looked up to see what it was John was doing. As quiet as he could, he moved his desk to the side of the room more, away from the large windows and balcony door, into the corner. He looked around once more and made sure the area was cleared and walked back to the crib. "What are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"You'll see," he said then began to move the crib across the room. He positioned the crib at an angle, right next to the window. "There we go," he said soundingquite pleased with himself.

John walked back towards Teyla and she passed Isabelle to him. Very gently, he unwrapped Isabelle's white blanket from her and laid her down on her back in the crib. Then, careful not to wake her, he spread the small blanket over her. While he did this, Teyla stood next to him. The two of them stood there next to one another, staring down at Isabelle as she slept. "She's beautiful," Teyla said.

"Yea, she is." John agreed. John took Teyla's hand and looked over to her. "Come on," he said. "Let's let her get a bit of sleep." John said pulling Teyla away towards the balcony. He opened the balcony door and stepped out. John then walked over to the small table that was out there and Teyla immediately sat down as tired as she was at the moment. John turned on the small CD player he had out there and hit play on the first song that came on. It started and Teyla looked to John, slightly confused. John put his hand out towards her and said, "Dance with me?" His seductive smile was simply irresistible and without a second thought Teyla took it. She stood and walked with him to the center of the balcony.

John wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He took her hand as she wrapped her other hand around his neck. Slowly, they swayed back and fourth the song as it softly wisped through the air. For those few minutes everything seemed right. Like nothing was wrong. And Teyla savored these moments like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't felt so safe for years –as long as she could remember even.

The song ended and Teyla forced herself to pull her head away from John's chest and look up to him. "John?" She asked.

"Yea?" He said looking down to her.

"Thank-you," she said, speaking with an over-whelming amount of emotion in her voice as she rested her head back on him.

For a moment, John wasn't sure what to do. Then he looked down at the woman before him, and his instinct lead him. He wrapped his arms around her into a hug, pulling her close to him as he continued to rock her back and fourth comfortingly as the next song came on.

A few minutes later as they still stood there, the air had started to grow a bit cooler. John pulled away slowly and took her hand, leading her a few feet over to the chair that was out there. Even though there were two chairs out there, he gestured for Teyla to come sit with him. Teyla sat down in-between his legs and rested her back against his chest. Having him there so close to her right now could seem like such a small thing to a person. But right now, to her, it meant everything. It was that one iota of hope that let her know everything would be okay. Maybe not today, but soon. Teyla leaned her head back and looked out onto the ocean as the moonlight accentuating the waves. She felt his arms warp around her and she closed her eyes. "Soon," she thought to herself, "soon."

TBC

* * *

Authors Note: No I'm not from Australia, I'm actually from a whole other side of the globe -Canada. It was thanksgiving. Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I wasn't to sure to post what I had originally, so I rewrote it, and posted this instead. I want to develop the theme of 'lost battles' for John and maybe some more background story into Teyla which will connect with Isabelle and Nadia of course. Thanks so much for waiting so long and reading. I hope you'll review and in the next update I'll post replies for all of your reviews. 


End file.
